Lucky
by Mccordclan
Summary: Post Fallen Kingdom- What happens when Claire and Owen get Maisie a puppy? Filled with lots of fluff and some angst
1. chapter 1

"Maisie wake up" Claire gently whispered. Maisie groggily opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming through her bedroom, confusion apparent on her face as to why Claire had woken her up so early.

"I have a surprise for you!" Claire said enthusiastically.

Now Maisie was wide awake, excitement filling her wide eyes, "What is it?!"

"You're gonna have to come downstairs and see." Claire replied as she turned away.

Maisie was quick to change out of her pajamas before she scampered down the stairs of their newly built cabin. Owen, Claire, and her had decided to stick together after the events of the Lockwood manor, and now after almost six months of work their cabin was finished.

As she got to the bottom of the stairs Maisie looked around curiously, realizing Claire and Owen must be in the living room. When Maisie walked in she couldn't believe her eyes. Owen was sitting cross legged on the floor playing with a golden retriever puppy that was no bigger than the size of his hand.

"Oh my gosh is he ours?!" Maisie practically yelled.

"Yep. All yours kiddo." Owen replied.

Maisie bounded across the room immediately playing with the puppy who ferociously started licking her, causing the young girl to dissolve into a fit of laughter. Owen and Claire both stepped back admiring the scene before them. "What's his name?" Maisie asked.

"Well that's up to you, what do you want to name him?" Claire answered.

"How bout Lucky!"

Both Claire and Owen smiled at that but it was Owen who asked why that name.

"Well because he's a reminder of how lucky I am to be with you guys and to have a home."

Owen and Claire both just grinned unable to say anything due to the lumps that had formed in their throats.

"Can I take Lucky outside for a walk?"

Owen chuckled to himself before saying, "Yes but we've got some rules to go over first. Whenever you take Lucky outside he needs to be on a leash. At all times ok?" Maisie nodded furiously in response. "You also need to feed him three times a day, and check up on his water."

"Leash always, food three times a day, and water. I got it!"

Maisie was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as she grabbed the leash off the counter, her four-legged friend barking with an equal amount of excitement at her feet.

"I've never seen her like that before." Claire commented.

"Me neither, but it was awfully cute" Owen replied as he slung arm around Claire's waist observing the little girl outside.

Lucky was turning out to be a great addition to the odd little family Owen, Claire, and Maisie has created. They developed a sort of rhythm where Claire would take Lucky out first thing in the morning before she went off to work at DPG, which had since been revamped to track down and safely capture the wild dinosaurs. Owen would feed him, and play fetch as he made breakfast, before going off to work outside. He had continued to work on their estate even after finishing the cabin. With dinosaurs all over the state of California he could never be too carful so currently he was installing an electric fence that would alert them if anything bigger than a dog crossed their property lines. Maisie loved the arrangement they had because she got to spend all day exploring with her new friend, and even though she would never admit it, she liked having Owen close by just in case.

Late in that afternoon one day Claire came home early after a long week of tracking down the T-Rex. Her team had spent many hours working on capturing the animal safely, and that morning they had finally done it. As a reward to her team she sent everyone home early. Owen decided to join her on their porch for a beer, but Maisie being the adventurer she was decided to keep roaming around with Lucky. Per Owen and Claire's rules Maisie had to have a walkie talkie on her whenever she wasn't with one of them. Even though they were pretty sure the area was safe, Claire and Owen wanted Maisie to have an easy way to contact one of them in case something happened.

Down by the lake Maisie was lying in the grass next to a dosing Lucky. Both of them were pretty tired after running around all day but Maisie wasn't quite ready to head back yet. She enjoyed having a companion who would listen to her even if he had no idea what she was saying. She rolled over without realizing she had pressed the talk button on her walkie talkie and was therefore unaware that Claire and Owen could hear everything she was saying.

When Claire and Owen first heard the walkie talkie make some rustling noises they didn't know what was happening until they heard Maisie's distinct voice talking in what sounded like a conversation. Both of them were immediately worried at the thought of Maisie talking to a stranger, but they quickly calmed when they realized she was only talking to Lucky. However neither one of them felt much better because they realized they were listening to a conversation they weren't meant to hear. They silently contemplated switching the device off, but the curiosity of getting to know more about Maisie won out so they continued to listen in.

"Lucky I don't know what to do. I love Claire and Owen a lot and I'd love to call them Mom and Dad because I've never had a Mom or a Dad before, but I'm afraid they won't like that. I mean they didn't really ask to have a kid and I overheard Claire and Karen on the phone talking about how Karen couldn't believe Claire had ever agreed to take me in knowing how much she despised kids. I know they love me, but I feel like I ruined their plans. I mean they both loved their work and now they can't both go off chasing the dinosaurs like I know they want because they have to look after me. I just feel like a burden sometimes."

Lucky just barked in response.

"A real help you are buddy."

Meanwhile back on the porch tears were welling in Claire's eyes, as Owen was lost in his own thoughts unsure of what to do.

"Owen, this is my fault. She thinks I don't want her, and that she's a burden!" Claire cried.

Owen whipped around to face Claire, taking her hands in his "Claire that's not true, she even said she knows that we love her, but it is true that she was unexpected and kids weren't really in either of our plans."

"Owen she said she thought she was a burden though." Claire exclaimed getting more upset.

"So lets make sure she knows that she's not. I mean Claire look on the bright side. She wants to call us Mom and Dad. That has to mean we are doing something right." Owen pointed out.

Claire nodded in agreement before quietly saying "I really want her to call me Mom, I'd never thought I say that, but I really want to be a Mom."

"Claire, I think you already are."

Claire smiled at that, wiping away her tears knowing Maisie would be heading back soon.

"What do we say to her Owen?"

"I'm not sure but we are gonna figure it out, like we always do."

 **A/N: thanks for checking out this story! I'm way more of a reader than I am a writer so please leave a review with any comments/critisms. I plan on writing at least a second chapter but if people like it I might write more!**

 **-N**


	2. Chapter 2

Claire awoke with a start unable to recall what had made her feel so uneasy, until the events of the night before came rushing back to her.

It had been two weeks since her and Owen had overheard Maisie's conversation with Lucky, and they still hadn't said anything to her. Claire wanted desperately to talk to her about everything she had confessed, but Owen argued that they never should have heard the conversation in the first place, therefore they should let Maisie decide when she was ready to talk to them. At first Claire went along with it feeling guilty for evasdropping, but after two weeks Claire was getting restless. Upon brining it up to Owen again last night they got into a full blown argument, unable to agree on what was the best course of action. Their fight painfully reminded Claire of the long nights right before they had broken up in which it felt like they couldn't agree on anything. Eventually she broke down in tears as her mind went into overdrive thinking about what would happen if Owen left again. She refused to talk to him after that so Owen retreated to the living room.

Now she found herself in bed contemplating what to do next, but coffee and some breakfast seemed like the best option so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Owen was already up making pancakes as he usually did on the weekends, but Maisie, usually an early riser, was not there. Lucky was following Owen around the kitchen looking for scraps, and Claire couldn't help but smile. He was as happy as ever, and Claire envied his obliviousness.

"Have you seen Maisie yet?" She asked.

"No. She's probably still asleep." Owen responded curtly.

Claire tried not to be offended by Owens sharp tone as she went to check on Maisie. Her heart rate started to quicken when she found the bed empty.

"Maisie" she called, checking the bathroom, also finding it empty.

It was unlike the girl to disappear without saying anything, and Claire was trying not to panic. She made her way back downstairs, "Owen, Maisie's missing!"

"I'm sure she's not missing, did you check the bathroom?"

"Yes. Of course I checked the bathroom, I'm not an idiot Owen!"

Owen sighed as a he put down the spatula.

"Ok lets try to figure this out calmly. She probably went for a walk or something."

Claire tried to take a deep breath but she wasn't very good at this whole "calm" thing like Owen was.

Owen turned off the stove top and grabbed Lucky's leash as the three of them made their way outside calling Maisie's name. She wasn't on the porch nor near the lake, and both Claire and Owen started to feel more apprehensive. They shared a worried glance but it was cut short by Luckys barking. He immediately started pulling against the leash towards the woods so Claire and Owen decided to follow him.

He led them straight to the base of a tree where Maisie was perched high above.

"Maisie there you are." Claire sighed in relief.

The young girl just turned her head away refusing to look down at the confused adults.

"Maisie, is everything ok?" Owen asked. Maisie just shook her head "no" in response.

"Ok. Well why don't you come down so we can talk?"

It was only then that Maisie turned her head towards them, and Claire could make out her tear stained cheeks. She seemed to think about Owens request for a second before carefully making her way down. As soon as her feet hit the ground Claire enveloped Maisie in a bone crushing hug. The girl's sniffles could still be heard but for the most part her tears had stopped.

"Maisie, honey, can you tell us what's going on?" Claire asked gently.

"I-I heard you two fighting about-about me last night." Maisie hiccuped. "Did I do something wrong?"

Claire felt her chest tighten and she could almost guarantee the same thing happened to Owen.

"No. Maisie, Claire and I were fighting last night, and it was about you, but it wasn't because of you. We overheard you on the walkie talkie a few weeks ago tell Lucky you wanted to call us mom and dad, and we weren't sure if we should talk to you about it. I wanted to wait and let you come to us, but Claire didn't. Maisie it was stupid, and we shouldn't have let it get as heated as it did, but both of us are still figuring out this parenting thing, and we didn't want to make the wrong choice."

Claire looked back at Owen who took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Maisie, who still hadn't looked either one of them in the eye, just responded by nodding.

"Maisie, Owen and I love you, more than you probably realize. We know we aren't your birth parents, and this isn't a "normal" situation, but it doesn't change the fact that we love you. A lot. There was a point in time where I had convinced myself that having kids would be a mistake, and that my career was more important, but Maisie I was wrong. I was so wrong. You make my life so much better. You're adventurous, and fearless. You're smart and funny, but most importantly you're beautiful on the inside and out. Maisie, I would be honored if you called me mom, but I also understand that you may not want to do that now, or ever. Whatever you choose I want you to know that I will love you no matter what."

Maisie finally looked up and met Claire's eyes before hugging Claire with all the force her little body could muster.

It was Maisie who finally pulled back grinning through happy tears, "I'd love to call you mom." Owen awkwardly cleared his throat from behind Claire.

"Maisie, I've never been as good with words as Claire has, but I couldn't agree more with what she said. I love you so much kiddo, and whether you call me dad or not won't change anything."

Maisie just giggled before saying, "Of course I want to call you dad!" She ran into Owens arms, careful not to trip on the leash attached to an unusually patient pup. Claire thought it was almost like Lucky knew this was an important conversation, and for that she was grateful.

Owen grinned and said "Alright then. But I do have to say, next time you're upset about something please come talk to us. You have no idea how worried we were when we couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry. I'm still getting used to having parents too, and I just couldn't stand the thought of you guys being angry at each other because of something I did."

"Maisie, I can't promise that Owen and I won't ever fight again. That's what happens when you really love someone. You fight with them. And I'm sure at some point in your life you're going to get mad at us and fight with us too. But the great part about family is that you can fight, and everyone will continue to love each other."

"I like being a family." Maisie replied.

"Us too sweetheart." Claire and Owen said in unison.

"How bout we go back to the cabin now. I've got some pancakes and bacon ready to be cooked." Owen stated.

At the mention of bacon Lucky started barking and wagging his tail causing the trio to laugh.

Maisie grabbed both of their hands as they made their way back to the cabin and Claire couldn't help feel like it was a truly perfect moment. She was with a man she loved, a very cute puppy, and best of all, her daughter.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, I really appreciate it! This chapter was a little harder to write than I thought because I really wanted to focus on the conversation between Claire, Owen, and Maisie which didn't leave me a whole lot of room to work Lucky into the story. Sorry about that. I do have more ideas for potential chapters so if you want to see more please let me know! Also if there's anything you'd like to see worked into the story, leave a review and I will see what I can do!**

 **-N**


End file.
